A 2p What?
by Anime.geek.Solar
Summary: Collection of random oneshots involving 2p Italy and others. Current chapter: Why was he imprisoned when he did nothing wrong? Rated T for right now, could go up in the future.
1. Chapter 1: An Innocent Being of Chaos

**Hello everyone and welcome to a collection of short stories centered around 2p Italy, or Luciano Vargas. If this type of writing seems familiar, or some of my descriptions of certain things seem familiar, I did have previous stories that I have deleted. I was not happy with how they turned out, so I am starting fresh with this. Once these collections of stories become more stable, I might start another story.**

 **~Disclaimer~ I do NOT own anything from Hetalia.**

 **Both human and nation names used.**

 **Summary: Why was he imprisoned when he did nothing wrong?**

 **Word Count: 1,110**

 **Title: An Innocent Being of Chaos ( _Trapped Universe )_**

Luciano hissed in pain as the chain around his neck tightened and scratched his already irritated skin. Wings fluttered in irritation as they were also bound tightly to his body, keeping them from expanding and helping the Italian to escape. He cussed-or tried to anyway, as a gag kept him from saying anything at this point- as he felt a burning in his left eye. It had gotten injured long ago and never been treated, resulting in it becoming infected. He could feel his eye throbbing and roll around slightly because his nerves had been damaged during his capture. Ah. That's right. Being captured.

He and his kind were known as evil doppelgangers, or 2ps, to their "good" counterparts. The second players had been hunted by the original magic users and sealed away among their designated countries. Luciano had been the last 2p country that was captured. His strength and magic was a big help in his avoidance of capture but even he wasn't lucky enough to stay free.

When England, or Arthur, found him, he had attached an ancient artifact to his arm, canceling his magic use and making Luciano incredibly weak. The Italian country didn't even stand a chance against the rest of the nations. He was imprisoned shortly after.

The worst part about being imprisoned, for Luciano, was that he did nothing wrong. Yes, some of the 2ps had been aggressive, very much so, but he had done nothing wrong. When he was born, he merely traveled Italy and watched as his counterpart acted with his friends. Well, that was before the 2ps were considered dangerous. Don't get him wrong, many of the 2ps were dangerous and should have been locked up for a little while but not for their whole existence. Luciano had been in the dark for over a thousand years with little to look forward too. His life, his entire existence, meant nothing now that he and the others were in the dark, forgotten nations of the past.

Sighing through his nose, he gazed sadly at the cave walls surrounding him, enclosing him in such a small place. His "cell" was not that big; at the most, 8 feet in length and width with the ceiling 7 feet tall. It was not very big, and being chained down, not being able to move an inch made it that much worse. He wanted to cry, to lash out and attack the originals that put him and the others in this situation, but he couldn't. The fire that burned inside him long ago had dimmed considerably since he had been in the dark. It had dimmed much like his happiness.

He perked up slightly as footsteps echoed through the cave walls. They came closer and closer before they stopped just a few feet from where he was bound. Magenta eyes with patches of honey-brown in the irises glanced up to see a very familiar face. Feliciano waved shyly at his counterpart before sitting down on the ground in front of Luciano.

"Hello Luci! How have you been? I hope you have been doing okay. Sorry for not visiting last month, but Ludwig wouldn't let me visit you. He said I shouldn't talk to you or even visit you. He says you're dangerous. But I know he is wrong! You never did anything to hurt me! Ever! I think he's just jealous because you were so nice to me when you were free-". Feliciano babbled on as Luciano watched him with wide eyes.

Yes, he may resent some of the originals, but he couldn't really hate his counterpart. Feliciano visited at least once a month and talked about random stuff that had happened to him recently or world events. Though Luciano couldn't respond to Italy, he could tell the weaker nation understood just how important these visits meant to him. Every time Italy missed a visit, he panicked and thought that Feli no longer wanted to talk to him. "-England even told me I should stop talking to you! But he's just a grump so I didn't listen to him of course. But _fratello_ tried to keep me at our house in Rome, but I was able to escape. I guess Germany's training sessions were more useful than I thought."

Those big, brown eyes gazed at the bound nation with so much love that Luciano had to hold back tears. Never had he seen Feli look at him like that before. There was always a touch of fear in his gaze, but now there was nothing but love in his gaze. What changed?

The non-bound nation scooted over to the other and wrapped his arms around the other. Italy had to move his arms slightly to get comfortable hugging the other that was wrapped in chains. Feliciano felt the other tense from the contact that the hadn't had in years.

Luciano gazed hesitantly at the other, both eyes looking slightly fearfully at the other. This feeling was new to him. He hadn't had any contact in so long. This felt weird. But a good weird.

Feliciano smiled, tears in his eyes. "I can't imagine how lonely you are by yourself in this cave. I really wish I could let you out of here, but we both know I can't do that. But I can tell you this; don't give up hope, okay?" Two pairs of eyes looked at each other before the chained one nodded slowly. Feliciano smiled, tears streaming down his face despite him not being in pain. "Ve. I have to go Luci or Romano will know I left. I'll see you soon, okay?" Squeezing the other one last time, Italy got up slowly and started walking back towards the entrance.

Luciano felt his eyelids droop in exhaustion. Just a visit from Feliciano made him tired. He saw his counterpart wave before running out of the cave and back towards his home. Luciano merely shifted as much as he could on his knees before curling his tail around himself and falling back into dreamless sleep.

 **Ah. My first oneshot done! If anyone wants to send me any prompts, feel free to send me some. I will happily write a story on a prompt that someone wants me to do. I'll do AU's and headcanons that people send me. But they have to be based around 2p Italy in some way. Tell me what you would like to see next! Please read and review! Goodbye and see you soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend in Need (Pokemon)

**Another oneshot of my two favorite Hetalia nations Feliciano and Luciano. This is a rather different oneshot, as it is a Pokemon AU. Hope you guys enjoy it though.**

 **Luciano: 2p Italy**

 **Feliciano: 1p Italy**

 **~Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia**

 **Summary: Sometimes a friend is all you need.**

 **Word count: 1,460**

 **Warnings: Cussing ( only one word )**

 **Title: A friend in need ( _Pokemon Universe )_**

A shiny honedge hovered above the ground, searching with its one blue eye for prey. The blue eye narrowed into a small slit when it saw a small fletchling land and chirp in contentment. The honedge hummed as it swayed over to the small bird, surprised the fletchling had not heard him coming up to it. It nearly jumped back into its cover when the fletchling turned suddenly, eyes closed and beak turned up into a smile. He saw a small curl,much like his own, bounce in the air as it chirped loudly.

"Ve! Hello there! I'm Feliciano! Did you want to become my friend? I don't have any; no one wants to talk to me but I don't mind." The fletchling, Feliciano, kept talking, annoying the other pokemon currently within its sights. The honedge really didn't like talking to his prey, mostly because it made it harder for the ghost pokemon to kill them. "-and I really hate caterpie! They keep stealing all my food and I practically starve, you know? So I don't get to eat much but that's okay right?"

The shiny honedge stared at the fletchling that suddenly looked far more depressed than a second ago. This was new to him. When pokemon talked with him, it was mostly to distract him so they could escape, but this bird pokemon didn't do anything of the sort. He put the cover back onto his body, making the sharp sword part of his body disappear, making him look far less threatening than he actually was.

"Where is your flock Feli? Aren't you fletchling supposed to stay together?" Said pokemon shook his head sadly, curl falling considerably. "Ve. My parents were killed by some haxorus and my grandfather took in my brother and I. But one day I woke up and they weren't there anymore. I was abandoned by them." Honedge froze in mid-air. Feliciano's story was eerily similar to his own. No pokemon wished to be around him much, as his coloring was very rare. It attracted trainers from all over who wanted a rare colored pokemon. This resulted in many of the honedge to be captured by trainers frustrated in him escaping them; therefore, he was banished and cast out from the tall grass he called home. Now he was merely a loner in this world, looking for prey and nothing more.

He watched the tears gather in the flying pokemon's eyes. The honedge sighed and swayed over, wrapping his ribbon like hand around the other and pulling him against his metal body. Feliciano sniffed and stared at the ghost pokemon who comforted him. Though this pokemon looked scary at first, as it was more a predator pokemon than anything. But Feliciano didn't want to judge a pokemon by what he looked like. It was the same way he didn't want others to judge him just because of how weak he was.

"It's Luciano by the way." Feliciano stared back, eyes closed and head tilted. "Huh?" The honedge chuckled, sighing in content. "My name. My name is Luciano."

Feliciano opened his eyes wide and wrapped his wings around Luciano, surprising the other. "Yay! Now we can be friends forever!"

The doublade stared at his companion. The fletchinder chirped and sang as he flew beside the other. Luciano could tell these last few months were for both of them were far better than before. Currently, they were trying to find a dusk stone for him to evolve with. Feliciano didn't seem like he had a care in the world, but he knew differently. After all, Feli couldn't have evolved if he hadn't fought fiercely. The weak fletchling had evolved into a swift fletchinder that had enough energy for a million pidoves.

The doublade had taught his companion how to fight and in return, the fletchinder had showed the intimidating pokemon how to have fun. Though their definitions of fun were different, they could both still do many things that both enjoyed. Their favorite activity was for Luciano to cut berries out of the trees and chuck them at the bird pokemon. Feliciano would try to cut them in half with a quick air slash. This usually helped Feliciano with his aiming. Luciano had never had someone so close before…...

"Luciano! Are we there yet?" But he might kill him if he keeps asking that question. The doublade glared his yellow slit eyes at Feli. One more god damn time he swore- "Hey! Hey Luci! Hey! Hey! He-." Luciano turned and glared at his companion. "What!?" Feliciano grinned despite being yelled at by the red pokemon.

He pointed his wing to the right of them. "Look!" Luciano followed where the wing was pointed and gasped at what he say. A dusk stone.

Luciano would have grinned if he had a mouth. Whooping in excitement and grabbing Feli, he moved quickly over to the stone. Both pokemon stared, eyes wide in wonder. Never before had they seen an evolutionary stone this close. Sure, they saw trainers give their pokemon one from far away but never so close. Luciano really wanted to touch it, he really did. He could evolve right now at this moment.

But he had promised Feliciano that they would evolve together. "Feliciano, can you pick up the dusk stone and put it in your satchel please?" Said pokemon nodded happily. "I sure can Luci! Ve."

The fletchinder grabbed it with his talons before gently opening the small satchel- made from leaves, twigs, and vines- with his beak and putting the stone into it. Feliciano held up his foot and sweezed his feet into a ball. Luciano chuckled before fist bumping him.

He felt so weak. So, so weak.

"Good job Sableye! Just use crunch one more time!" Luciano opened his eyes tiredly as he heard a laugh come from the Sableye before it ran at him. The doublade whimpered in pain and tried to move but couldn't. He shouldn't have told Feliciano to go look for some berries. In his defense though, he hadn't expected to be attacked by a trainer and his Sableye.

He felt air rush by his metal body before softening. The Sableye cried out in pain before fainting. He heard the trainer swear before running off. What could have scared the trainer off and defeated his pokemon so easily?

"Luci. Please get up. Your worrying me. Please get up." He felt a talon poke hi body carefully. "L-Luciano. P-Pease don't l-leave me." He felt water hit him. Luciano groaned. So Feliciano had saved him. But how did he defeat the Sableye so easily? "Luci! Your alright! Well, your hurt but your not dead!" Giant wings hugged his frame. Confusion set in immediately. Feliciano's wings were never this big before. How did they suddenly get this big? He opened his eyes slowly and widened once they saw Feliciano.

No longer was there a small fletchinder. Instead, a giant talonflame stood where he expected a smaller bird. Beautiful orange feathers fluttered in happiness. "F-Feliciano. W-When did you evolve?" The bird pokemon frowned and ducked his head. "I didn't mean to! But another fletchinder attacked me when I found some berries and they were my favorite kind so of course I attacked! I beat her pretty easily but I felt a rush of power suddenly hit me and next thing I know I'm a Talonflame!"

Luciano nodded slowly. He couldn't be mad that his companion evolved before him. After all, Feli saved him form being captured. But since Feliciano already evolved…..

"Can you hand me the satchel on you shoulder Feliciano?" The bird nodded, knowing what Luciano wanted and shook the hand-made bag off his body. The doublade painfully moved over to where the satchel fell and moved his cloth like hands into the bag. As soon as something hard hit him, power, much like what Feliciano described, rushed through him. He felt his body heal some as his form changed and twisted. The two blades that he had formed back into one big blade. His cover that shielded his body swirled and became more round and solid. His left arm grabbed the shield before the light dimmed. His singular eye opened and squinted in delight as he saw Feliciano's beak drop open in awe. Of course he couldn't blame Feliciano for being amazed at seeing an Aegislash.

Luciano moved his body around, getting used to having one eye again and a bigger body. He threw his shield and caught it, happy with the weight of it. Feliciano came up beside him and nudged him.

"Ve. You look happy Luciano." The aegislash turned towards the talonflame. "I am happy Feli. I really am." Later on they would realize that both curls had stayed in little hearts.

 **If you are wondering why I choose them to be those specific pokemon, I'll give you a quick, stupid reason why. I think many people imagine Luciano with knives and a honedge and its evolutions are sharp like knives, so yeah. And he is shiny because they are red and I associate Luciano with the colors red and pink. Stupid reason, I know.**

 **Italy's pokemon, a fletchling, is even more stupid. I just pictured him as an innocent fletchling. That's it. Seriously.**

 **Remember, I'm always open for prompts or requests ( as long as they are appropriate ). You can private message me if you want to send a request.**

 **Anyways, comment, like, follow, whatever you want! See everyone soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Life in Pain (Main Universe)

**Hello everyone! Now if this is familiar to anyone, that is because it comes from my tumblr and I decided to post any stories I make on there onto . This will be labeled as a main story drabble. I'm now going to label each story with a certain universe. That's all for now.**

 **~Disclaimer~ I don not own Hetalia**

 **Summary: War gives pain to nations and humans alike. Luciano knows this well. He also knows his life is irrelevant.**

 **Word Count: 1,307**

 **Warnings: Nothing that I can think of? War mentioning?**

 **Title: Life in Pain ( _Main Universe )_**

Luciano winced in pain as his tail curled around his waist. War was painful for anyone and he had hoped that the nations had long ago realized that he was not to be messed with.

Though his nation was very small, smaller than Luxembourg, he loved everyone that decided he was worth their time. The people living in his country were kind and generous to one another, though crime still liked to rear its ugly head every now and then. His population was a mere 250,00 but he loved each and every one of them. Whether they were a lawyer or a criminal, they all supported his life even if they did not know it.

He may resent his brother- he took over almost all of Italy besides the very small portion he had- but he could respect the way he treated his citizens. Armmano's standards were somewhat high, unlike Luciano's. His country mostly relied on manufacturing and exporting them to the major countries like his brother, France, the up and coming Germany, and Russia. Since his people did so much, Luciano tried to give back as much as possible. His magic helped ones that were in a hospital. Beautiful jewelry was created at the tip of his fingertips and given to the young boys and girls that wanted such treasures. He never had the heart to turn down his children.

This was not a big war by any means. In fact, many would consider it more as a series of small battles. But he was a small nation, so he couldn't exactly send out many troops. Some men volunteered to fight for him, but he only accepted the few he knew really wished to fight. They fought alongside him, saw his knives smeared in blood. Saw his eyes sharpen and wings expand as he saved his soldiers. One soldier told him that he was honored to fight beside such a powerful being. Though flattered, he tried to explain that he did not think of himself as powerful or holy. He was merely a nation. Someone who's life was held in the human's hands. The soldier, of course, knew this but refused to think Luciano was weak. It was a nice surprise to be reassured that he was not weak like everyone called him throughout his long, long life. Giovanni was the soldier's name and he never forgot it. Not even two hundreds years later.

Luciano won that war, but with heavy costs. Hundreds of thousands of lives were lost during the fighting. This wasn't too bad of a number for any other nation, but to him it was a hit in the stomach. His muscles and bones ached more as life went on. His tail wasn't as luscious as it once was. Black wings with red and purple drooped and held no shine. Sometimes Luciano wondered if he was dying.

He couldn't bother his only friend Oliver, or England. The English nation had his hands full with America at the moment with the revolution. So Luciano had to toughen through his pain and hope his children can endure it like he was.

"Excuse me Mr. Luciano. Are you alright?" A small girl no more than six years old asked. Heterochromic eyes stared at the girl who was holding his hand. Ah. He forgot. He had gotten rid of his house long ago and lived on the streets. His people needed the necessities more than him. He could survive on the streets. They couldn't. It also seemed his memories had prevented him from hiding in an alley for the night. And now a little girl was worried about him.

"Oh no little one. I'm alright. I just have a little cramp." More like a huge cramp. "Where are your parents little one?" The girl smiled and reached out a hand towards his tail. "They said to keep you company while they go get something. Can I pet your tail?" Sighing and rolling his eyes, but with a smile on his face, he nodded. A squeal slipped past her lips as she happily pet the scaly, yet fuzzy appendage. Luciano felt some pain from the touch- after all, his country was just in a war and he was trying to recover- but he would not deny anyone their happiness. Even if it caused pain for him. "Mommy said that you take care of all of us. Is that true?" The girl continued with her gentle touch as she slowly sat down.

He smiled at her warmly. "Yes. I protect this country and would lay down my life to make sure every one of you is cared for and safe." She giggled as Luciano sat with her.

"Angela!" Luciano looked up from the girl as a woman and man ran towards them. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were the girls parents. "Thanks for looking out for her Mr. Luciano. We saw you here all by yourself and we thought Angela could keep you company while we ran and got you something." Head tilted to the side in confusion as he tried to figure out why someone would do that.

The husband stepped forward with something in his hands. Curious, a trait he learned in the future he got from his counterpart, he scooted forward with the girl now squealing and hugging his tail. The man kneeled down and held out the offering.

It was grapes.

Such a small thing to some, but to Luciano, it meant everything. With his country being poor right now, not many people had the resources to spare. So someone giving grapes to anyone, even him a country, was so selfless.

He let his wings unfold and the claws extended to reach for the grapes. The man handed the nation the vine of grapes. The claws handled the fruit with delicacy and brought them to his chest. "Thank you." The couple smiled and hugged him gently. "It is no trouble at all. You are our nation, our country. Your people- including us- would happily help you when you are hurting. Without you, we are no one. We need you just as much as you need us."

They stood up slowly, the husband grabbing his child and carrying her in his arms, with a smile before the couple realized the sun had set. And it got dangerous after dark. Giving a final goodbye to the nation, the couple sped walked down the sidewalk before turning a corner and disappearing.

Luciano let his clawed wings scoot him back into the alley he was in front of. His body landed a soft, blue, warn down blanket made of America's imported cotton. He lied on his stomach and curled up, letting his wings cover him like a thick blanket and curling his tail around his lithe form. The grapes the couple gave him were laid in front of his face; his arm came out from under his body and grabbed a single grape from the vine before snapping it from the twig.

The green grape was mushy in his hands, meaning they weren't the freshest, but he couldn't really complain. He hadn't eaten in weeks so the feeling of the grape's juices exploding in his mouth was amazing. Purring in contentment, he let his body swallow the grape with little chewing before grabbing another and swallowing it.

Drowsiness poked his mind as the last grape slid down his throat. A small smile graced his lips, with some of his sharp teeth showing. Magenta eyes laced with orange/brown disappeared behind tan eyelids. His mind wandered to today's events. The humans were kind. They kept him company for a short time and have him precious resources. But come tomorrow, he knew his country would be just like it has been for so long.

Poor, unwanted, unloved, miserable.

 **And we are done! The first request I have gotten is being worked on as we speak. So do not fret. Hopefully it will be posted soon. See everyone soon.**


End file.
